


Breakfast in Bed

by nightbirdrises



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine finally moves back in, Kurt’s determined to make him breakfast in bed as a welcome home gesture. Unfortunately, his fiancé is apparently one of those crazy morning people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/82066376543/when-blaine-finally-moves-back-in-kurts))

He’s determined to do it.

In fact, he’s so determined that he set an alarm on his phone and put an earbud in (after Blaine fell asleep, of course) just to make sure he actually wakes up on time without waking up Blaine. As he’s falling asleep, Kurt smiles at their reflection in his mirror, glad that they’ve worked out most of the issues that plagued them before Blaine moved out to learn the city somewhat on his own. That’s not to say that Kurt expects perfect harmony, but it should be easier now - and it feels better, even, knowing that they did what was right for them and each other as individuals.

Now that they’re finally living together again, Kurt wants to celebrate the occasion with a surprise for Blaine. That is, breakfast in bed, like Blaine has done so many times for him. It’s his turn to show a little domestic love, he thinks.

Hours later, Kurt’s alarm does indeed wake him - but to the smell of what can only be bacon, and the sound of someone clattering about in the kitchen. His eyes still closed, Kurt seeks the bed with his hand and, to his exasperation, can’t find any trace of Blaine, which means that he has to be the one in the kitchen.

Kurt hears loud laughter and groans; even Rachel managed to wake up before him. It’s not altogether surprising since Rachel likes to go on runs early each morning, but he  _prepared_. He set an alarm. He was supposed to be the first one up, damn it.

Seriously, though. It’s eight in the morning on a Saturday. Who in their right mind would subject themselves to this?

Apparently Kurt would, as long as it’s for his loved ones. Which is all very sweet in theory, but not so much so when his plan fails. He stops his alarm and takes the bud out of his ear with a sigh.

"Oh, you’re up," Blaine says cheerily, the curtain swishing open. Kurt doesn’t turn over to look at him - he deserves a minute more of regret. "Good morning, Kurt."

"Morning," Kurt grunts. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was trying to decide if I should make breakfast in bed for you, but you usually don’t wake up on Saturdays until late morning, so Rachel and I were just talking. I missed her, I know we saw each other plenty over the last few months, but—"

"I mean why did you wake up so early? It’s Saturday," Kurt whines. He finally turns over and blinks blearily at Blaine. "Saturday mornings are made for sleeping in."

"It’s not  _that_  early,” Blaine protests, grinning. Kurt gives him a tired, deadpan look. “Do you want bacon?”

"God, yes," he mutters, sitting up and stretching. Blaine returns to the kitchen with a spring in his step, leaving Kurt to slowly amble after him. The morning isn’t his favorite time of day by a long shot, but for Kurt, they’re a little better with some good food involved. A lot of things are better that way, in fact. Sex included.

However, he’s not about to let his plan go by the wayside just because of some amazing bacon.

 

* * *

 

It’s Monday night. Blaine doesn’t have his first class on Tuesdays until three, so Kurt’s confident that he’ll be able to wake up early enough to serve him breakfast. Maybe he won’t manage serving it to him in bed, but that’s okay. He can compromise a little bit.

"What’re you doing?"

"Uh—" Kurt hesitates; he had been sure that Blaine was asleep, but apparently not. And now he’s been caught putting the earbud for his alarm in. "I’m just listening to some classical music. It helps me sleep."

"Oh no, are you having trouble sleeping?" Kurt looks at their reflection and, even in the dim light of the city that comes in through the window, can see Blaine’s worried expression. He definitely chose the wrong excuse.

"No, no," he says soothingly, turning over to face Blaine. "I’m fine, I promise. It’s just relaxing, that’s all."

"Okay. I believe you." Blaine smiles and watches as Kurt puts the earbud in, only feeling a little guilty about lying - surprises tend to necessitate some teensy white lies, after all. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, honey."

When the alarm rings in Kurt’s ear on Tuesday morning, the bed is empty again. He glares at the abandoned space next to him and turns off his alarm, grumbling plain nonsense to himself.

Six in the morning.  _Six_. And his fiancé is not still sleeping next to him. At least this time he can’t hear any sounds from the kitchen, so Kurt can rule out Blaine making him breakfast. He’s about to just go back to sleep when he hears the door of the loft screech open.

"Shut up," he hears Blaine hiss, and Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine has never liked the noise that the door makes, particularly when he’s trying to be quiet. A series of footsteps later, the curtain opens and Kurt finds himself looking at Blaine, who’s in jogging gear, his hair sweat-loosened. As soon as they make eye contact, Blaine beams. "Good morning, Kurt!"

"You’re not a real person," Kurt mumbles, wrapping himself up in the blanket. "Real people don’t leave their warm beds before they absolutely have to."

Blaine shrugs. “I woke up and felt like taking a quick run. You should try it sometime, it feels great.”

"Ask me again when I’m alive," Kurt says flatly. "Wait, you didn’t do this because you still want to lose weight or—"

"Oh! No," Blaine says quickly. "I mean, if it gets me into better shape that’s awesome, but I genuinely just wanted to go burn off some energy."

"Remind me to search eBay for a human-sized hamster wheel."

Blaine laughs, shaking his head. “I’m going to take a shower. I brought home some bagels from that little bakery you like if you want to have breakfast, or you can keep sleeping because you look like you might pass out. In a very handsome sort of way,” he adds. Kurt just waves him off and he heads for the bathroom.

Kurt lies in bed, staring at the curtain, which is still open by a few inches. He huffs out an annoyed breath - he’s not annoyed with  _Blaine_ , of course, he just wants to do something nice for him. Apparently the universe is against him.

Well, he’s not new to the world being against him; this is a far easier challenge than those he’s had before. He’ll just have to get creative. Kurt throws off the covers, shivers a little at the sudden cool air on his skin, and makes a beeline for the bathroom.

There’s no way he’s going to pass up on the chance to tangle his fingers in Blaine’s loose hair and get a fantastic blow job from his Energizer Bunny of a fiancé, even if it is six in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Kurt’s trying a new approach.

He bought a box of fresh cronuts from the bakery and managed to smuggle them into the loft without anyone noticing, not even Rachel. They’re currently hidden in the far back of one of the top kitchen cupboards. In other words, where neither Blaine nor Rachel can reach.

The plan is to wake up obscenely early (the mere thought of it pains him, but he’s serious about this breakfast thing), take out the cronuts, arrange them neatly on a tray on Blaine’s nightstand - under plastic wrap, of course - and go back to sleep. It’s practically foolproof.

(He’d wait until Blaine falls asleep and simply arrange the tray then, but there’s too much of a chance that Blaine will wake up if he hasn’t been asleep for a few hours already.)

Kurt’s feeling pretty confident about the cronuts when he slips under the covers next to Blaine, who’s reading a textbook for class. By the time he has his secret alarm ready, he’s hiding a smile at the thought of Blaine’s reaction. Unfortunately, just as he’s starting to drift off, he feels soft touches and a pair of lips at his neck.

"Blaine," he mumbles, "what are you doing?"

"What do you think I’m doing?" Kurt can’t help the tiny moan that escapes when Blaine finds that sensitive spot on his neck. Granted, his neck in general tends to be sensitive, and Blaine loves that. Kurt does too - except if they keep going like this, he’ll sleep through his alarm out of exhaustion later. 

Sometimes being a deep sleeper kind of sucks.

"Let me take care of you?" Blaine asks, wide-eyed and wanting, and Kurt can’t find it in him to protest.

"Yeah, okay," he breathes. "No marks this time, I work tomorrow."

"Maybe if you stopped slipping your tattoo into conversations with customers—"

"I do not—"

"—and showing it to them when they inevitably ask—"

"It’s not  _inevitable_ ; most people aren’t interested in it,” Kurt says, tipping his head to allow Blaine better access. “Tourists like the story though, they think it’s quirky.”

"Quirky?"

Kurt shrugs. “Ask the sweet elderly couple I served last week.”

"How about after I give you a mind-blowing orgasm?"

"Yeah, yes," he agrees; Kurt reaches for Blaine and grabs fistfuls of his shirt, maneuvering him so he’s fully on top of Kurt. Blaine pulls back and blinks down at him, smiling.

"Better?"

"Much." Kurt tugs Blaine down for a searing kiss, laughing when Blaine smiles too much and breaks it. Soon enough, though, they’re making out heatedly, Blaine just a few inches too far above him for Kurt’s taste and being a tease as a result. To fix this problem, Kurt grabs Blaine’s ass (if only this could be the solution to  _all_  of his problems) and pushes down, forcing their cocks to rub together through the fabric of their pajamas. Kurt kind of wishes Blaine didn’t choose to wear pajamas tonight, but if all goes on as is, they’ll want to change anyway.

"Oh my god,  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine groans, huffing a laugh into Kurt’s neck. “We’re not really going to do this fully dressed, are we?”

"If you want to stop doing this long enough to get naked, be my guest," Kurt says, his voice scratchy. Blaine actually seems to consider it for a second - Kurt remembers that he’s weirdly partial to these particular pajamas and rolls his eyes - but then he’s rocking down hard as he mouths at Kurt’s collarbone. Kurt gasps, "Good decision," and brings his hands to Blaine’s back, grabbing at and releasing his shirt restlessly.

Minutes later, Kurt’s starting to regret having anything but Blaine on his body - it’s an unseasonably warm night and he’s getting sweat-sticky - but Blaine’s making quiet, cut-off moans which can only mean he’s getting close. Kurt shifts his hips as much as he can, grinding up into Blaine and meeting his thrusts, and Blaine comes with a low groan, shuddering as he begins to come down, rutting slowly through it. It’s enough to drive Kurt over the edge as well; he holds Blaine tight against him when he comes, breaths coming out ragged and harsh as he tries to keep quiet.

"I can’t believe you made me come in my favorite pajamas," Blaine says after they’ve both returned to themselves. He rolls off of Kurt and reaches for the box of tissues on his nightstand (Kurt’s too embarrassed by the obvious implications to keep it so visibly on his side). Kurt sits up to pull off his pants, wincing when they stick.

"Fine, so this wasn’t the best idea," Kurt admits, accepting tissues from Blaine. He checks the time on his phone after cleaning up and groans internally; no way is he going to wake up crazy early no matter how loud his alarm is.

"Here," Blaine says before tossing Kurt a pair of boxers. Kurt looks at them more closely - they’re Marvel superhero boxers.

"Really?" Blaine just grins cheekily. Kurt sighs. "Fine. You’re lucky I love you."

"That’s true," Blaine says, nodding as he puts on a plain pair of powder-blue boxers to sleep in. He climbs back into bed and pulls the covers over both of them. "I’m pretty sure I’m the luckiest guy in the world."

"I don’t know about that," Kurt says around a yawn. He puts his phone on his nightstand along with the earphones; he’s not even going to try to wake up now, given the circumstances. "I feel like I might have you beat."

"We could argue about who’s luckier or we could sleep," Blaine mumbles, already halfway there. Kurt smiles and nudges Blaine until he turns over; Kurt tucks Blaine into his body and nuzzles the back of his neck.

"Sleep sounds perfect."

"Love you, Kurt."

"Love you too."

Kurt wakes up in the morning to Blaine kneeling next to him on the bed and holding something out to him. When he manages to wake up enough to view his surroundings with clarity, he realizes that Blaine’s holding a box of cronuts.

The cronuts he bought for Blaine.

"Good morning," Blaine says. "I found these in the back of one of our cupboards and I guess they’re fresh somehow, so… breakfast in bed?"

Kurt just plants his face into the pillow.

 

* * *

 

The only solution is to glue Blaine to the bed.

Then again, glue is kind of unrealistic. But Kurt’s grinning as he quietly carries the next best thing into the loft, peering around to make sure no one catches him. When he’s (almost) sure that no one’s home, he walks towards his and Blaine’s room, whistling cheerfully.

"Oh my god!" Kurt jumps, his brand-new purchase clinking as they hit the floor. He turns and sees a scandalized Rachel Berry staring at him with her mouth wide open. "I didn’t realize you two actually…"

"It’s not what you think," Kurt says quickly. "I just want to make breakfast for him."

"By  _handcuffing_  him?” Rachel asks dubiously. “Kurt, that makes no sense.”

"Things keep getting in the way of me being able to make him breakfast," Kurt explains, completely aware of the ridiculousness of the situation but unwilling to admit it out loud. "If I handcuff him to me after he falls asleep, he’ll wake me up when he wakes up at who knows what ungodly time in the morning and I’ll make him stay in bed until breakfast is made."

"Okay," Rachel says; she looks a little bit worried. "I’m not going to question you or the relationship you have with Blaine, which is very loving and sweet even if you guys can be somewhat eccentric at times."

"We are not  _that_  eccentric,” Kurt says, picking up the cuffs - they’re fuzzy and purple since he didn’t want them to look too menacing - and shaking them at her. Which, in retrospect, isn’t very helpful in proving his point. “I’m going to hide these in our room, so don’t tell Blaine.”

"My lips are sealed."

Kurt watches her closely to make sure she’s telling the truth; when he’s satisfied, he brushes past the privacy curtain and stashes the handcuffs underneath his side of the bed. He sticks the key in his pocket; he’ll figure out where to put it later.

"This  _will_  work,” he tells himself. If it doesn’t, well, he’ll just have to accept that he’s not destined to make breakfast for his fiancé.

Later that night, Blaine (thankfully) falls asleep without incident and Kurt carefully cuffs their wrists together, pulling to make sure they won’t come apart. He feels kind of weird doing this - these cuffs were made for sexual purposes, after all - but Kurt Hummel is a man who achieves his goals. Even if one of them happens to be making breakfast before his early bird of a fiancé.

At about seven-thirty in the morning, Kurt is awoken by a confused voice and something tugging at his wrist.

"What’s going on?" he mumbles, still mostly asleep, but then his wrist jerks harder and he blinks his eyes open. On the bed next to him, brows furrowed, is Blaine.

"Kurt, we’re handcuffed together," he says worriedly, eyes wide. "Is this something Santana would do? Of course it is, what am I thinking? We need to go wake her up."

"No, honey, relax," Kurt says, sitting up. "I did it."

"What? Why?" 

"Because I’m making you stay right here in bed until I can make you breakfast and bring it to you on a tray."

"Oh." Blaine smiles a little and ducks his head. "You really want to make me breakfast?"

"No, I just thought it’d be fun to handcuff you in secret," Kurt says, rolling his eyes fondly. "Of  _course_  I want to make you breakfast.”

"Okay. I’ll wait here, then."

"I need to get the key first." Kurt grabs the key from under the bed where he’d left it after changing into his pajamas the previous night and unlocks the cuffs. Blaine starts to stand, but Kurt clears his throat.

"Well, I just thought that maybe I could help—"

Kurt shakes his head, cutting him off. He looks between the cuffs in his hand and Blaine; the latter seems to realize what he’s thinking, but too late - Kurt grabs his far wrist and clambers over him to attach the other end of the handcuffs to the leg of the bed near the wall. It’s a shame they don’t have bedposts or even a headboard with iron bars, but this’ll do.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine whines after he gets up to survey his work.

"I’ll unlock you after I bring you breakfast, I promise," Kurt says, smiling - partially out of fondness for Blaine, but mostly out of the thrill of his success. He watches Blaine for a moment, noting the way his cheeks warm a little at the sight of him cuffed and unable to move from his spot.

Before he can get distracted, Kurt whisks himself off to the kitchen and prepares a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, and waffles. He returns to Blaine within the hour and finds him humming Something’s Coming and tapping his leg with his free hand. When he sees Kurt with the tray, his expression lights up.

"Oh my god, that looks amazing," he says brightly. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, it was nothing," Kurt says dismissively as he unlocks the handcuffs. Blaine rubs his wrist and immediately digs in. As he eats, Kurt contemplates the cuffs and smirks to himself.

He knows exactly how to celebrate his small personal victory in a big way.


End file.
